In various computing devices, systems and applications implementing or using memory for storing digital information, a memory controller may control multiple memory devices connected thereto. The memory controller is connected via internal buses including data buses, address buses, and command buses. The data buses carry data between the memory controller and the multiple memory devices. The address buses and command buses are used to carry address signals and command signals, respectively, from the memory controller to the multiple memory devices.